PARTING Ways
by naruhina1590
Summary: Naruto is a child that is the container of the nine tailed fox, the kyuubi. Itachi and kisame are members of the evil organization akatsuki. Naruto's house is surrounded by villagers. Itachi and Kisame are here for naruto. What chaos will stir. First stor
1. The reckoning

Parting ways

By: Corey Morabito

This is my first fic so if you like it leave me reviews to see if I should make it a chapter fic.

Naruto is not owned by me

On the outside of the village their were two cloaked figures walking toward konoha's gate. They were both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. They were also wearing straw hats to cover their faces. Their was no sound at all. Their was only the wind blowing and the leaves rustling by. As they were approaching the gate two guards asked them to state their names and business for coming to the village. The figures said nothing. Moments of silence went by and finally one of the figures spoke in a deep voice. "We are here looking for someone of great importance" said the man with blue skin. He was around seven feet tall and has gills. He also has a sword on his back which looks like it could cut a human in half with one slice. The smaller figure then spoke "If you do not get in our way we will not have to kill you now. So if you would let us inside the village for what we came for we would appreciate it. And you will do what we say if you value your lives" the smaller man said.

Both guards stepped aside and opened the gate before they would get killed. Both mysterious figures would then walk into the village of unsuspecting people. They were walking through the village and noticed their was not many people anywhere. It seemed suspicious to the smaller man. The blue man then spoke "Itachi where is the demon child's house" he asked? Itachi then replied in a piercing tone " His house is the one being surrounded by the villagers up ahead". And just as itachi stated their was in fact a house surrounded by villagers. Itachi walked up to the crowd and asked a man who's house this was. The man said "This is the house of the demon that destroyed konoha a couple years back". That is all itachi needed to know. "Come on Kisame lets go get the boy before the villagers kill him".

Both men proceeded to walk to the child's door. Itachi turned the doorknob and walked in with Kisame shutting the door behind them. "Go search around for the child down here and I will search upstairs" Itachi said. Itachi went up the stairs to look for the small child and almost miraculously as itachi went in the first door he found a blonde haired child with whisker marks on his face. Itachi walked into the room cautiously so he wouldn't startle the boy crying into his bed. Itachi was getting tired of the blondes crying so he finally spoke "Child if you want to live a better life then you will follow us so nobody can ever hurt you again". In a matter of seconds the blonde child who was just in tears was now in awe as he stared at the man who told him he could have a better life. Itachi called for Kisame and the blue man walked in to find itachi with the blonde boy next to him. "Kisame lets go. We got what we came for". Itachi asked if the small child Naruto was ready to leave and all he got for an answer was a small nod. The three people left the house and were now walking to the gate of the village. As soon as they got to the gate Naruto spoke "I'm glad that I am leaving this god forsaken village once and for all". A smirk grew on itachi's face as they then disappeared into the forest. Naruto had no clue what he was in store for when he reached the base of Akatsuki.

That is my first short fic so don't be too harsh. Tell me what you think. If I get enough good reviews to make more chapters then I will continue writing this story. I will not write the next chapter until I get 10 reviews stating that they want more chapters. THANK YOU EVERYBODY

3/2/07


	2. Along the way

Ok here is the long awaited 2nd chapter of Parting Ways. I will make 2 more chapters in the next day because of spring break. Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

By. Corey Morabito

Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame were heading out of konoha and going to the Akatsuki base. Naruto was asking questions repeatedly and Itachi just wanted the kid to shut up for a while. Naruto asked "where are we going? When will we get there? How long will it be? Is the place we are going to nice looking?" Naruto just kept asking questions and Itachi and Kisame knew that if the didn't shut the boy up they would die from annoyingness. Itachi then snapped, he had had enough of Naruto. Itachi grabbed hold of Naruto's arms and threw him against a tree with so much force that the tree split in half over Naruto. Naruto had been knocked out cold. Kisame was now frightened by itachi because of the anger that was building inside of him. Itachi then picked up Naruto's limp body and put him on his back. Kisame and Itachi had kept silent all the rest of the way to the Akatsuki base.

Back at Konoha…

Sakura and Sasuke had been waiting on the bridge they come to every morning. They waited for Kakashi and Naruto to arrive because they were always late. Sakura, being the obsessive fan girl that she was tried again to woo Sasuke into liking her. Sakura then tried everything to get Sasuke to notice her. She then waited for him to respond. Moments went by and Sasuke did nothing until he finally spoke" Sakura I love you so much". Sakura was shocked to say the least. Do you really mean that Sasuke-kun? Sasuke went up to her face making her blush bright red and he said "no I don't mean it, I would never love someone like you". Kakashi then appeared and saw Sasuke standing their like nothing happened and Sakura in the ground twitching. What happened to her Sasuke? Nothing happened to her Kakashi, she just failed again at trying to get me to like her. They waited another 15 minutes for Naruto to arrive but he never did. Sasuke Sakura have any of you seen Naruto today? They both shook their heads. Maybe we should go to his house and get him up! That is exactly what they did. They went over to Naruto's house but they didn't find Naruto. What they found shocked them. There was torches around the house, footprints everywhere, and a burnt down house. They looked over konoha to find him and didn't see him anywhere. Their last hope was the ramen stand. They didn't find Naruto their either but the heard villagers talking about how they burned down Naruto's home. Kakashi went up to the villagers and lifted him off the ground by his neck and said "where is Naruto!!!". The villager was panicking and he told him that he was taken away by two tall guys in black and red cloaks.

At the Akatsuki base:

Waiting In the base was a blonde haired male, a ninja with a swirling mask, and a plant man. Wonder what's taking itachi and Kisame so long to get the kid don't you think Tobi, un? Tobi just said "Maybe Itachi-san stopped to get me some toys Deidara-san!?" Tobi there is no way that itachi stopped to get you some toys said Zetsu the plant man. The robotic half of Zetsu said "You are so true about that".

Itachi burst through the door with Kisame and threw Naruto at Tobi. Ouch itachi-san why did you throw this kid at me? Because I felt like it tobi. Naruto then woke up and…..

I will make another chapter later on today for those who are reading my story. Reviews!


End file.
